<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate by NoxDWN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979871">Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN'>NoxDWN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Trans, Alternative Universe - Murder Husbands, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inwoo who knew his boyfriend quite well, was very well aware that sooner or later Dongsik would try to get back at him for what he had done. However what he had not expected was for him to take revenge in such an obscene way !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgaylord/gifts">transgaylord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a gift for my dear friend Transgaylord ❤<br/>It was my first time writing smut with transgender characters so I hope that I did well ;_;<br/>It also is my first time publishing smut and I'm quite nervous about that, I suck at writing sex scenes so half of the time I had no idea of where this was all going so I apologise if if it doesn't live up to your expectations, psl have some mercy on this lowly writer T^T!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seo Inwoo had never been the type to let his personal feelings interfere with his duties however for the first time in his life he suddenly was reconsidering his morals.</p><p>All because of Yook Dongsik.</p><p>“And then ? What did you say miss Lee ?” cheerfully asked the latter.</p><p>Miss Lee or rather — <em>Chairwoman</em> Lee, as Dongsik should have called her considering how big of a client she was, was supposed to be Inwoo’s guest tonight. The Seo family heir had invited her to talk about the future of her company over a dinner however things had recently taken an unexpected turn.</p><p>As he was leaving the company with her to head to the restaurant, Inwoo had crossed paths with Dongsik who had been avoiding him the entire day.</p><p>In fact, the previous night the two partners in crimes had gotten into a fight because Inwoo had killed someone without discussing it with Dongsik beforehand. Needless to say, the fluffy haired manager was still extremely mad at him for it.</p><p>Thus as soon as Inwoo had seen Dongsik approach him and his client with a big smile on his face, he knew he was in big trouble. When it came to grudges and revenge no one could ever beat his boyfriend.</p><p>In the minutes that had followed their meeting Inwoo had expected Dongsik to purposely ruin all the deals he had made with Madame Lee with one of his infamous disrespectful remarks or by acting like an idiot as he so often did but nothing of the sort had happened.</p><p>Instead he had simply greeted madame Lee with whom he already was quite familiar with. Apparently a few weeks ago Dongsik had saved her precious dog from getting run over by a car and since then he had been in charge of walking her the lucky puppy every two days.</p><p>Typical Dongsik.</p><p>After this accident both people had grown closer and comfortable enough to call each other friends which is why Madame Lee had suggested they all dine together to celebrate the deal between Daehan Securities and Wei Entreprises.</p><p>It is therefore how Inwoo had ended up in this uncomfortable situation where he only had the role of an extra while Madame Lee and Dongsik were playing the role of a lovey dovey couple –<em>right in front of his salad</em>.</p><p>“I told him to leave me alone or I would call the police like you advised me to do” said the chairwoman before putting her hand on Dongsik’s.</p><p>Inwoo tightened his grip around his fork, how deep could he pierce through her skin without harming Dongsik ?</p><p>“Ah seriously, I really don’t know how things would have gone if we had never met…”</p><p>she looked at Inwoo with an envious gaze. “You’re so lucky to have someone like him by your side, isn’t he so reliable ?”</p><p>Usually Inwoo enjoyed hearing people praise his partner but right now he just wanted to gouge his interlecutor’s eyes out.</p><p>“Maybe I should steal him away…” continued the chairwoman, totally obnoxious to the hatred her attitude was feeding.</p><p>‘<em>Steal him away ?</em>’</p><p>The chaebol put down the glass he was holding a bit more abruptly than he had wanted.</p><p>This was the last straw.</p><p>“I don’t think mister Yook has the type of skills you’re looking for.”</p><p>The chairwoman grabbed her own glass.</p><p>“It seems like mister Seo is underestimating you Dongsik<em>.</em> Ah…” she looked at him. “Is it ok for me to call you Dongsik ? I think we’re close enough aren’t we ?”</p><p>Inwoo squinted his eyes, who did she think she was ?</p><p>“Please call me Dongsik, Jieun.” replied the little manager with a soft smile.</p><p>His superior threw him an irritated look.</p><p>“I don’t think you should treat one of our clients in such a familiar manner”</p><p>Inwoo wanted to add “Dongsik” at the end of his sentence to show chairwoman Lee that he also was very close to him but since he had never done so in her presence before this would only have made him look childish.</p><p>“It’s fine we are more than just clients.”</p><p>The chairwoman’s reply and the mocking tone that accompanied it angered Inwoo even more. He leaned back on his seat and tapped on the dinner table with his fingers. .</p><p>“Chairwoman Lee.” he called as calmly as he could. “This is a professional dinner and Yook Dongsik is my subaltern, if you keep behaving like this around him….” he paused for a few seconds. “We may have some problems. ”</p><p>“Oh my !” jiggled Jieun “What kind of problems ?” she teased</p><p>Inwoo leaned over the table with his knife still in his hand and replied with a dark expression.</p><p>“Are you really sure you want to know ?”</p><p>Although not a single real threat had been uttered the mood of the room rapidly changed. The chairwoman lost her smile and cleared her throat before adjusting her coat.</p><p>“Director Seo I was only joking.” she answered with an apologetic face.</p><p>“Eh...It’s fine Jieun” intervened Dongsik with a gesture of the hand. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that Director Seo has...A <em>tendency to overreact</em>”</p><p>Jieun put a hand on her mouth while Inwoo slowly turned his head in the direction of his partner.</p><p>That was a low blow.</p><p>“<em>You have a tendency to overreact.</em>” was what he had himself told Dongsik during their fight !</p><p>The Seo family heir stared at his partner with a furious expression. How did he dare to use his own words against him ? For all answers, Dongsik smiled at him mischievously.</p><p>“Alright, I have a phone call to make so in the meantime you can...You know...” said the chairwoman while making akward hand gestures, her uneasiness was written all over her face.</p><p>Dongsik couldn’t blame her, the tension was so palpable in the room that he could have cut it with a knife.</p><p>“I’ll be back.”</p><p>As soon as she left the room Inwoo concentrated his attention back on Dongsik who had happily started eating again as if he had just not dared to disrespect him in front of a client.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing Dongsik ?”</p><p>“I’m entertaining our guest” replied the concerning with a confused expression “Is there a problem ?”</p><p>Inwoo clenched his fists, Dongsik knew very well how much he hated when he played dumb, he was doing this on purpose. Too bad for him tonight he didn’t have any patience.</p><p>“Entertaining our guest ? What are you ? A prostitute ?”</p><p>The fluffy haired man tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful look.</p><p>“Hmmm, what if I was ?” he finally said.</p><p>Inwoo slammed his hand on the table before pointing his finger at him.</p><p>“Dongsik, I’m warning-...”</p><p>But before he could finish his sentence Jieun returned to their room.</p><p>“I’m back, sorry for making you-...Hm ?” she looked back and forth between Inwoo and Dongsik and smiled “Am I perhaps...Interrupting something ?”</p><p>“Maybe…” teased the manager.</p><p>Inwoo ignored him and lied to change the topic, he wouldn’t let his boyfriend ruin this contract just because he was upset.</p><p>“We were just talking about the potential investors of Wei Enterprises”</p><p>Jieun seemed disappointed by his reply but didn’t push the matter any further, instead she joined the discussion the two men supposedly had been having and the dinner continued without any other issues...Until they reached the dessert.</p><p>Inwoo who knew his boyfriend quite well, was very well aware that sooner or later he would once again try to get back at him. However what he had not expected was for him to provoke him in such an...<em>obscene</em> way.</p><p>While he was listening carefully to Jieun’s opinion concerning the future of her company, Inwoo suddenly felt something brush his ankle, then slowly make its way to his tight in teasing manner, caressing him here and there. Inwoo tried his best to ignore it but the more he did the more aggressive Dongsik became with his touch. In the end he had no other choice than to turn his head in his direction to see what this was all about.</p><p>On the other end of the table his boyfriend was looking at him with his spoon in his mouth and an amused smile on his lips.</p><p>Inwoo cursed in his head, once they would be home there would be hell to pay.</p><p>“Director Seo is everything alright ?”</p><p>No, how could anything be fine when his boyfriend was playing footsie during an important professional dinner ?!</p><p>“Yes, please con-...” he interrupted himself in the middle of his sentence and dug his nails in the tablecloth.</p><p>Fucking Yook Dongsik. He would definitely kill him.</p><p>While Inwoo was talking to Jieun his boyfriend had found nothing better to do than squeeze his feet between his legs.</p><p>Director Seo cleared his throat and leaned back on his seat in the hope that his crouch would finally be safe from Dongsik’s teasing but his plan totally had the opposite effect. By doing so he slightly opened his legs which gave even more room for his boyfriend to play.</p><p>Inwoo put a hand on his face and gestured to Jieun to continue.</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Are you sure ? You look a bit red, are you perhaps hot ?”</p><p>The chaebol thought about pushing away Dongsik with his other hand but quickly gave up this idea, putting his hand between his thighs while looking so flustered would certainly raise suspicions.</p><p>“No, I’m not. Something went down the wrong way, everything is fine. ”</p><p>Inwoo’s calm reply seemed to annoy Dongsik who intensified his teasing while staring at him with a provoking expression; slowly taking out the spoon of his mouth and tracing the stem of his glass with one of his fingers.</p><p>This was all slowly starting to bring back memories from their first night together. Things also had started with a dinner after work and Dongsik’s drunk teasing.</p><p>‘This brat always is more daring after a drink or two.’</p><p>But as pleasant as this all had been now was not the moment to reproduce this scene !</p><p>Inwoo shot daggers with his eyes to Dongsik who, to his greatest surprise, retracted his foot with a sigh. It looked like he had finally understood that his boyfriend was reaching the limit of his patience.</p><p>“Continue with what you were saying.” encouraged Inwoo while pouring himself another glass of wine.</p><p>Chairwoman Lee acquiesced and spoke again with the same cheerful energy as before. Inwoo nodded from time to time or interrupted her to give her his opinion on her suggestions while Dongsik remained quiet no matter what they talked about.</p><p>‘Serves you right’ thought Inwoo while lifting up his glass to drink.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! <b>A RAT !</b>”</p><p>Jieun’s sudden scream made both of her interlocutors jump up in surprise. Inwoo spilled his wine all over his chest while Dongsik almost fell off his chair. A few seconds later a waiter barged into their room with a panicked expression on his face.</p><p>“Is there a problem dear customer ?”</p><p>“Over there…”</p><p>With a hand over her eyes and a dramatic expression on her face the chairwoman pointed at a corner of the room. All the men in the room turned in this direction at the same time.</p><p>“Dear customer, I’m sorry but... This isn’t a rat, this is the statue of a cat.”</p><p>Dongsik started laughing while Inwoo closed his eyes to force himself to remain calm. If there had not been any witnesses he would have certainly killed him on the spot.</p><p>“Oh really ? My bad ! I’m not wearing my glasses, that's how I must have made such a foolish mistake” said Jieun with an awkward laugh. “I’m so sorry for your shirt, Director Seo.”</p><p>From Dongsik’s discreet snicker Inwoo understood that he was thinking the exact same thing as him, she wasn’t feeling sorry at all and was barely hiding it. The dark haired man didn’t know what angered him the most; the blatant disrespect of the chairwoman towards him or that her attitude amused his boyfriend that much.</p><p>Those two were just as equally stupid and annoying, no wonder they had become good friends.</p><p>Inwoo tried to clean the stain on his shirt with his napkin without much success, irritated he threw it on the table before sighing. He knew quite well that a stain like this would never disappear that easily but at least it could serve him as an excuse to take a break from the stupidity of those two.</p><p>“I’ll try to wash it off.” he announced before standing up. “So if you don’t mind...”</p><p>“No, no, please go ahead.” replied Jieun with a smile.</p><p>‘As soon as you’ll stop being useful I’ll definitely kill you.’</p><p>Dongsik probably guessed what Inwoo was thinking because he waved him “no” with one of his fingers.</p><p>The chaebol clicked his tongue and left their private room without looking back, he walked to the toilets of the restaurant where he had the joice to discover that there was no one apart from himself. Thank god because he wouldn’t have endured to meet anyone in his current state.</p><p>His shirt was ruined, he had been ridiculed in front of a client and had got his reputation destroyed at his favorite restaurant and as if it wasn’t enough all he could think about was how horny Dongsik made him feel.</p><p>He turned the water on full blast and splashed water all over his face but no matter what he did he couldn’t forget the warm sensation that had made his way between his legs and the lewd expression of his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’ll kill you…” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“I hope you’re not talking about me or Jieun” said a voice in his back.</p><p>He straightened up and discovered in the reflection of the mirror Dongsik standing a few steps behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing here ?”</p><p>“I came to entertain my favorite guest~”</p><p>Inwoo squinted his eyes.</p><p>“Dongsik.”</p><p>His boyfriend walked to him and hugged him from behind before burying his head in his neck, as always Inwoo smelled nice.</p><p>“I know, I know. You’re mad at me.”</p><p>The chaebol sighed loudly but didn’t reject his embrace.</p><p>“But maybe I could make it up to you ?”</p><p>Before his boyfriend could reply anything, Dongsik started kissing his neck while releasing his belt. Inwoo tried to protest but his words remained stuck at the back of his throat as soon as he felt one of the hands of his lover slowly slip under his pants.</p><p>“It looks like your body wasn’t mad at me” noted his lover before taking out his hand and licking the liquid on his fingers with a satisfied smile.</p><p>Inwoo clenched his fists and looked away but didn’t reply anything. It felt humiliating to admit that he had greatly enjoyed Dongsik’s childish games but his craving for his boyfriend’ touch was too intense for him to reject him.</p><p>Dongsik was very pleased by this because he loved to make a mess of Inwoo.</p><p>He slipped his right hand under his underwear and started playing with his body – slowly at first just to tease him, and observed the reaction of his boyfriend as he moved his fingers all over the place.</p><p>Inwoo being Inwoo of course he tried to pretend it didn’t affect him and even attempted to take back the lead but Dongsik wasn’t willing to let him win this time.</p><p>He wanted his boyfriend to let go of control, to forget his pride and to allow him to dominate.</p><p>He bit the earlobe of his boyfriend and increased the speed and pressure of each one of his touches.</p><p>“Don’t fight it” he whispered in his ears.</p><p>Inwoo flinched and bent in half, he grabbed the sink with a shaky hand and a heavy breathing.</p><p>‘<em>What a cute reaction</em>’ Dongsik thought as he started kissing the back of his lover’s neck.</p><p>He looked at the mirror to see what kind of expression Inwoo was making, expecting to find him looking away in shame or to have a furious expression on his face but instead was surprised to discover his partner staring at his own reflection with a flustered face.</p><p>‘<em>Interesting...</em>’ Could it be that Inwoo was <em>that kind</em> of person ?</p><p>The type of person who secretly enjoyed being humiliated.</p><p>Now that Dongsik thought about it, it did make sense. Every time he tried to take the upper hand in bed Inwoo always snapped and made sure he wouldn’t try again, as if he was afraid of something. While it did amuse Dongsik greatly he also wondered how Inwoo would react if he pushed a bit more his limits.</p><p>Right now the position they were in was ideal for that.</p><p>“I haven’t even done much but you’re already struggling like that” he whispered.</p><p>In the mirror Inwoo glared at him and Dongsik felt shivers go down his spine. His boyfriend tried to push him back but the fluffy haired man didn’t give him the time, with his free hand he abruptly pushed his back and forced him to lay on the side of the sink.</p><p>“Dongsik, you–…!” growled Inwoo but before he could protest any further his boyfriend placed two of his fingers in his mouth.</p><p>“Hm ? You were saying something ?” he innocently asked.</p><p>He started playing with his tongue and caressing it the same way he had done with his lower body; with slow back and forth motion at first before he tried to explore a bit deeper. Unsurprisingly this triggered Inwoo’s gag reflex who started coughing and salivating even more.</p><p>And yet for Dongsik Inwoo had never looked more lovely than this instant.</p><p>Although that didn’t mean he would show him any mercy, it wasn’t every day that he had such a great opportunity to tease him.</p><p>“Look at the mess you made.” he scolded him before taking out his fingers to grab his hair and force him to look at his own reflexion.</p><p>Inwoo became even redder but still didn’t look away. Dongsik’s hunch had been the right one, his boyfriend enjoyed being humiliated and dominated. If he hadn’t been so turned on by this new information he probably would have laughed. The Predator Killer who had been terrorizing Korean citizens for years was nothing more than a sub !</p><p>“Enjoying yourself ?” he asked with a mocking grin, taking Inwoo out of his feverish dreamy state.</p><p>His lover’s expression darkened as he whipped off his mouth and tried to get up but Dongsik immediately pushed him back to his place with a bit more force than earlier – just in case his boyfriend also turned out to enjoy being hit and<em> totally not</em> because it amused him.</p><p>Dongsik regretted not having brought any toy tonight because he surely could have made good use of them after what he had just discovered. Nevertheless he also trusted his nimble fingers and thus it's with them that he decided to torment Inwoo.</p><p>As Inwoo twisted himself and moaned, he continued to kiss and bit him. With every move and pain Inwoo could feel his stomach lurch and sparks spread through his entire body. He panted and looked at his reflection again, what a humiliating yet exciting sight. With one hand on his neck Dongsik was pressing him on the sink while with the other he was masturbating him.</p><p>Inwoo cursed in his mind, knowing Dongsik he would never hear the end of this.</p><p>He could feel himself dripping down all over his lover's hands and his hips move on their own to ask him for more, he’d never be able to pretend he didn’t enjoy any of this.</p><p>‘<em>Fuck.</em>’ he cursed again, he hated himself for enjoying this so much.</p><p>“This won’t do.” suddenly said Dongsik.</p><p>Without caring about how close to his climax his boyfriend had come, he abruptly released him.</p><p>‘<em>Why did you stop ?!</em>’ was what Inwoo wanted to ask but his pride forbade him from saying so.</p><p>Ignoring what was going through his lover’s head, Dongsik dragged him into one of the bathroom stalls before pushing him on the toilet seat.</p><p>“What are you-...?!” tried to say Inwoo but his boyfriend immediately put his hand on his mouth and gesturing him to be quiet.</p><p>A few seconds later another man entered the bathroom.</p><p>Had the two of them remained three more seconds near the sinks they would have gotten caught in quite an embarrassing position. Inwoo should have felt ashamed but a part of him couldn’t help but feel excited by the dangerosity of the situation.</p><p>“Aren’t you the worst ?” whispered Dongsik in his ear. “Getting dirty thoughts when there is someone standing a few steps away from you”</p><p>Inwoo didn’t deny the accusation but didn’t confirm it either. He just averted his guys as if he could ignore Dongsik who was leaning over his body.</p><p>“I thought you wanted me to continue but if you want to stop because of our audience then…”</p><p>Inwoo grabbed him by his tie.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop right now.” he hissed.</p><p>Despite how threatening he sounded he actually felt quite pathetic. He was begging for sex, begging Dongsik to continue to touch him, to play with his entire body, to dominate him. The fluffy haired man smiled before stroking his cheek with three of his fingers, the same gesture Inwoo did to him whenever they slept together. It seemed like Dongsik had made his life mission to annoy him tonight.</p><p>“If you want me to continue, you’ll have to fix that attitude of yours” announced his lover.</p><p>Inwoo tightened his grip around the tie for a few more seconds before letting him go. Right now he couldn’t think with anything else than what he had between his legs, he would listen to his pride cry about all of this later.</p><p>“Good boy.” complimented Dongsik.</p><p>“Don’t call me-...”</p><p>But once again Inwoo was cut off in the middle of his sentence. By a kiss this time. Dongsik sat down on his thighs and kissed him passionately, and God how good of a kisser he was ! When he stopped a few seconds to admire Inwoo the latter let out an impatient growl which made him smile. He kissed his boyfriend once again before unbuttoning his shirt and biting that one sweet spot in his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it must have been hard to breath right ?” he whispered before going down on his knees.</p><p>Contrary to him Inwoo hadn’t done a top surgery so he still had to wear a binder all day. Carefully, Dongsik took rid of it and delicately caressed his chest, even if he was excited he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend more than the binder had already done. With his tongue he slowly went down from Inwoo’s neck to his breast where he sucked the flesh, while with his right hand he worked his way further down.</p><p>Inwoo raised his head and let out a sigh.</p><p>“I hate you Dongsik. I seriously hate you” he whispered.</p><p>His boyfriend chuckled.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure you do.”</p><p>Until the other man left and even after, Dongsik continued to caress, kiss, lick and bit Inwoo everywhere. The latter who had been keeping quiet for so long finally allowed himself to moan out loud and soon the only noise you could hear in the room were his whimpers as he came closer and closer to his climax.</p><p>With one particularly moan, Inwoo came and Dongsik immediately kissed him. They remained intertwined one against another for a few more minutes until the chaebol finally let go of his boyfriend.</p><p>“We should hurry, we should have come back a long time ago. Jieun might connect the dots.” said Inwoo while trying to put his bender on.</p><p>“No need to go, she already left a while ago.” replied Dongsik before pushing him back.</p><p>Inwoo squinted his eyes.</p><p>“What did you do ?”</p><p>Dongsik pretended to be offended.</p><p>“Hey ! What with the accusatory tone ?”</p><p>“I know you Dongsik, you would do anything to piss me off and you almost ruined this dinner.”</p><p>“Well you’re not entirely wrong…” replied his lover with a chuckle. “I would do anything to annoy you.”</p><p>“See ? Now tell me, how did you make her leave ?”</p><p>“I made a good use of the gay and lesbian solidarity.”</p><p>Inwoo frowned.</p><p>“What does that even mean ?”</p><p>“That somebody got played since the beginning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone !<br/>I hope you're doing well :)<br/>Sorry for disapearing like this but a lot of things happened to me this summer and I was a bit busy ^^'</p><p>First of all I went on a holidays with my parents and my sister, it was great ! Then I celebrated my birthday with my close friend Ayan (whose name you'll often see pop out whenever I have delays in my writings :p) who also invited me to a lot of parties with her brother. But most importantly I finally received my college results and it turns out that I passed ! If everything goes well I'll have my law license in June 2021 !!</p><p>College started again last week and I have to study very hard if I want to be accepted in my dream university so sadly I won't have much time to write but I'll drop by more often to read your lovely comments and to reply to them ^-^/</p><p>Thank you for waiting for me and as always thank you for reading my stories !</p><p>Good night ❤</p><p>PS: I have a new Twitter account, you can now follow me @NoxDWN ^^/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>